Sweet Moment
by Ameisenbaer
Summary: Keine Ahnung ob das Rating stimmt. Hab es zur sicherheit höher eingeordnet. HPSS ShounenAi, lime, OOC


Titel: Sweet moment

Autor: schattenspiel

Pairing: Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Teil: One- Shot (nur vorübergehend)

Warnung: Shounen Ai, mini lime, OOC

Disclaimer: Alle Charakter, Orte usw. gehören J. K. Rowling und ich leihe sie  
mir nur kurz aus.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry saß auf den kühlen Kacheln im Mädchenklo, das von der maulende Myrte seit ihrem Tod bewohnt wurde. Er lehnte sich entspannt gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen, während die dünne Nadel seine Haut durchdrang.

Langsam drückte er die durchsichtige Flüssigkeit in seine Ader und löste den Gürtel, den er oberhalb seines Armes befestigt hatte. Die kleine Spritze fiel aus seiner Hand und rollte über den Boden, einem ungewissen Ziel entgegen. Harry war dies egal, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass jemand vielleicht hereinkommen und ihn finden könnte.

Er saß schön versteckt in der hintersten Toilette und wer würde schon freiwillig auf das Klo der maulenden Myrte gehen. Hier war einer der Orte, wo er einmal ungestört sein konnte. Sonst wurde er von Lehren, seinen Freunden oder irgendwelchen Schülern mit Sachen genervt, die ihn überhaupt nicht interessierten. Vor allem die Frage, ob er Probleme hätte und mit ihnen darüber reden wollte, nervte ihn. Natürlich hatte er Probleme, aber warum sollte er sie damit belasten? Harry war sich im Grunde sicher, dass ihn keiner verstehen würde und auf die immer gleichen Sprüche hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als endlich die gewohnte Wirkung der Droge einsetzte. Vergessen, ja vergessen, das war das Einzige, was er noch wollte. Wärme breitete sich in seinem Körper aus und er fühlte sich leicht, befreit von allem. Keine Sorgen, keine Ängste und vor allem keine Erinnerungen an Menschen, die durch seine Schuld gestorben waren.

In diesem Zustand konnte ihn kein Voldemort mit Alpträumen quälen. Dafür war sein Geist zu sehr mit anderen Eindrücken beschäftigt und in dichte Watte gepackt. Schauer jagten über seinen Rücken, ließen ihn genüsslich zittern.

Das war besser als alles, was er je ausprobiert hatte. Vor allem brauchte man nicht ständig die Dosis zu erhöhen, weil sich der Körper langsam daran gewöhnte. In solchen Momenten war er Snape dankbar für seinen Unterricht in Zaubertränke. Ohne dieses Wissen hätte er sich diesen Trank, dieses Serum niemals herstellen können. Eigentlich konnte er diesen Trank trinken und brauchte dafür keine Spritze, aber die Wirkung setzte schneller ein, wenn der Trank der Blutbahn direkt zugeführt wurde.

"Ich glaub nicht, dass Snape begeistert wäre, wenn er wüsste, für was sein Unterricht gut war.", kicherte er leise, bevor auch dieser Gedanke im dichten Nebel des Vergessens verschwand.

Leise lachte Harry und ließ sich auf den Rücken gleiten. Stumm öffnete er seine Augen. Betrachtete die Decke hoch über ihm, sowie er es jedes Mal tat, wenn er hier war. Und immer wieder entdeckte er etwas Interessantes an ihr. Die dunkeln Flecken, die Risse, die Farbe, jedes Mal schienen sie anders zu sein.

Leicht zuckte sein Körper, als Wellen unbekannten Glücks durch seine Adern flossen. Er bebte, schloss die Augen und ein leiser Laut, der entfernt an ein Stöhnen erinnerte, entwich seinen Lippen.

Harry bemerkt nicht, wie sich die Tür zum Mädchenklo öffnete und jemand leise den Raum betrat. Die Schritte kamen näher und blieben genau vor der Tür stehen, hinter der Harry lag.

Vorsichtig wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine schwarz gekleidete Person schaut ihn von oben herab an. Harry öffnete seine Augen und dreht seinen Kopf so, dass er die Gestalt hätte erkennen müssen, doch das war nicht der Fall.

Harrys Verstand versuchte das Gesicht, das er sah, einer Person, einem Namen oder irgendetwas Bekanntem zu zuordnen. Nur war sein Verstand zurzeit nicht zu gebrauchen.

Langsam bückte sich die dunkle Gestalt. "Dummer Junge.", seufzte die Person und berührte mit einer fast schon an Zärtlichkeit grenzenden Geste die Wange des Jungen.

Mit verschleierten Augen wurde er von Harry angeblickt. Von irgendwo kannte Harry die Stimme. Nur von wo? Leicht runzelte er die Stirn, bis eine erneute Welle berauschender Gefühle seine Körper durchströmte und ihn leise stöhnen ließ.

Vorsichtig, als könnte er unter diesen Berührungen zerbrechen, umfasste eine Hand Harrys Schultern und gleichzeitig fuhr ein Arm unter seinen Knien hindurch und hob ihn hoch. Starke Arme, die nicht danach aussahen, pressten Harry an den fremden Körper.

Dieser Geruch, er kam Harry bekannt vor. Doch wieder verweigerte ihm sein Verstand die notwendige Information, woher er ihn kannte. Selig kuschelte er sich an den sehnigen Körper und schloss mit einem leisen Seufzen wieder die Augen. Der andere Körper war angenehm warm. Harry fühlte sich beschützt, sicher und geborgen.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging Snape durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Beinahe hätte er Harry fallen lassen, als dieser sich plötzlich an ihn kuschelte. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Warum kuschelte sich Harry an ihn? War der Junge so berauscht?

So weit er sich erinnerte, konnte Harry ihn nicht ausstehen. Zudem war ihm bekannt, dass die meisten Schüler sich hinter seinem Rücken über seine Nase und fettigen Haare lustig machten und Harry war da sicher keine Ausnahme. So war es schon immer und es würde sich wohl auch nie ändern.

Sanft schaute er auf den Jungen in seinen Armen hinab. Obwohl als Jungen konnte man Harry nun wirklich nicht mehr bezeichnen. Er war 16, fast 17 und hatte mehr erlebt, als manch anderer Erwachsener und doch sah Harry jünger aus, als die anderen Jungen in seinem Alter. Er war viel zu dünn und zu klein. Er wirkte auf ihn so zerbrechlich.

Snape beschleunigte seinen Schritt etwas, da er ungesehen in seinen Räumen verschwinden wollte. Es wäre weder für ihn, noch für Harry gut, wenn jemand sie so sah. Zum großen Glück für sie Beide befanden sich alle Lehrer und Schüler in der großen Halle zum Abendbrot.

Erleichtert seufzte Snape, als er endlich in seine Räume trat und schnell die Tür schloss. Er eilte in sein Schlafzimmer und legte Harry vorsichtig auf seinem Bett ab. Harry öffnete die Augen und grummelte leise, da er sich seiner Wärmequelle beraubt fühlte. Mit zittrigen Fingern krallte er sich in Snapes Umhang und hielt ihn so davon ab, kurz den Raum zu verlassen.

Ein leiser Seufzer entwich Snapes Kehle, als Harry ihn aufhielt. Zärtlich, für Snape und Andere ungewohnt, strich er durch Harrys Haare und sprach mit leiser, tiefer Stimme auf ihn ein. "Ich werde, gleich zurückkommen keine Angst."

Langsam ließen die Finger, die Snape festhielten, von ihm ab. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry ihn verstanden hatte. Im Moment würde Harry wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal Voldemort erkennen, selbst wenn dieser vor ihm stehen würde. Noch einmal fuhr Snape durch die schwarzen, leicht zerzausten Haare und wand sich zum gehen.

Harry genoss die sanften Finger, die zärtlich durch seine Haare fuhren und es war ihm egal, wer dies tat. Es fühlte sich einfach nur herrlich an. Eigentlich wollte er diese Person nicht gehen lassen. Aber diese tiefe Stimme beruhigte ihn auf eine merkwürdige Weise, so dass er ihn doch los ließ.

Snape vermutete schon seit geraumer Zeit, dass mit Harry etwas nicht in Ordnung war, doch hörte wieder einmal keiner auf ihn. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das haben sie jetzt davon.", flüsterte er leise und man konnte den unterdrückten Ärger deutlich heraushören.

Jetzt war es erst einmal ratsam herauszufinden, was sich dieser kleine dumme Junge gespritzt hatte. Wenn die Wirkungen sogar Voldemort spürte, musste es sich um etwas sehr Starkes handeln. Wo nur bekam Harry solch ein Mittel her?

Harry starrte an die grünen Vorhänge und fragte sich, wo oder viel mehr beim wem er sich befand. Grün... grün... das hatte doch etwas zu bedeuten, nur was? Er bemerkte nicht wie Snape zurück kam und sich neben ihn auf das Bett setzte. Erst als er wieder die sanften Finger spürte, die ihn kraulten, dreht er sein Gesicht langsam zu Snape.

Snape lächelt Harry sanft an. Endlich braucht er keine Maske tragen, hinter der seine Gefühle versteckt wurden. Es war im Moment egal. Harry würde sich am nächsten Tag sowieso an nichts erinnern. Zärtlich streichelte er über die Wange seines kleinen Schützlings und nahm mit seiner anderen Hand vorsichtig einen Arm Harrys.

Er brauchte etwas Blut von ihm, das er auf seine Inhaltsstoffe untersuchen konnte. Als er aufhörte über Harrys Wange zu streicheln, murrte Harry ungehalten, was Snape zu einem sachten Schmunzeln verleitete. Vorsichtig stach er mit einer Nadel in eine Fingerspitze und fing ein paar der herausquellenden Bluttropfen mit einem kleine Glasfläschchen auf. Es war nicht viel, aber es würde für seine Zwecken vollkommen reichen.

Bedächtig hob Harry seinen freien Arm und streichelte zart über Snapes Wange. Unter der Liebkosung fing der Tränkemeister leicht an zu zittern und gleichzeitig genoss er es doch in vollen Zügen. Hauchzart, wie eine Feder, glitten Harrys Fingerspitzen über die Haut seines Lehrers und strichen über dessen Lippen, die sich leicht öffneten.

Noch immer war sein Verstand vernebelt und würde es auch für lange Zeit bleiben. Angestrengt versuchte er heraus zu finden, bei wem er sich befand. Es musste eine liebe Person sein. Ein Person, die ihn mochte. Aber wer mochte ihn? Die Versuche sich an einen Namen oder ein Gesicht zu erinnern scheiterten.

Die Haut fühlte sich glatt und weich unter seinen Finger an. Vereinzelt spürte er kleine Falten, die von Sorgen oder dem Alter stammen konnten, aber vor allem bemerkte Harry die wohlige Wärme, die von dem Körper der anderen Person ausging und genau das brauchte er jetzt. Wärme.

Snape wusste, dass er es unterbinden sollte, denn lange würde er dieser Versuchung nicht widerstehen können. Genug Blut für eine Untersuchung hatte er und so entschloss er sich aufzustehen. Harry würde sich hier von seinem Rausch erholen und er würde in seinem Arbeitszimmer das Blut kontrollieren. Der Professor für Zaubertränke hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass sich Harry wieder in seinen Umhang festkrallte und ihn diesmal selbst durch sanfte Worte nicht gehen ließ.

Auf einem Arm abgestützt, schlang Harry den anderen Arm um Snapes Hüfte und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen dessen Rücken. Nicht schon wieder wollte er seine Wärmequelle verlieren, bei der er sich so wohl fühlte.

Langsam drehte sich Snape in Harrys Umarmung um und strich ihm sacht durch die schwarzen, wirren Haare. Ohne viel Interesse versuchte er ein weiteres Mal von Harry los zu kommen. Da dieser es aber nicht zuließ, ließ er sich neben ihm nieder. Nur für einen kurzen Moment. Wirklich nur ganz kurz, um sich etwas auszuruhen, mehr nicht.

Mit geschlossenen Augen und sanfter Gewalt, der Snape nur zu gern nachgab, zog Harry ihn in eine liegende Position. Eng an ihn gekuschelt lag Harry bei seinem Lehrer für Zaubertränke und genoss die Wärme des anderen Körpers. Tief sog er den bekannten Geruch ein. Einen Geruch, den er noch nicht zuordnen konnte.

Langsam dreht Snape seinen Kopf zu seinem Schützling und roch an dessen schwarzem Haar, das genau unter sein Kinn gebettet war. Zärtlich streichelte er in kleinen Kreisen über Harrys Rücken, worauf sich dieser näher an ihn drängte. Ein leises Keuchen entfloh Snapes Lippen, als ihm klar wurde, wie eng sie beieinander lagen. Viel zu eng! Um sicher zu gehen, dass das kleine Fläschchen mit Harrys Blut nicht zerbrach, legte er es auf den Nachtschrank neben seinem Bett.

Ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr Harrys Körper, als lange Finger von seinem Rücken hinauf zu seinem Genick wanderten und ihn dort massierten. Derweilen betete Snape, dass er seine Selbstbeherrschung nicht verlor. Dieser Junge in seinen Armen war immer noch sein Schüler und durch eine Droge benebelt. Harry wusste weder was er tat, noch mit wem er es tat.

Wann hatte es angefangen? Ab welchem Zeitpunkt war sein Hass gegen Harry zu Liebe geworden? Behutsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf, wollte diesen unliebsamen Gedanken vertreiben. Ein leises Stöhnen in der Nähe seines Ohres riss ihn aus seiner Überlegung und ein Schauer heißer Erregung ließ ihn erzittern. Wie konnte ein Stöhnen nur so eine Reaktion in ihm auslösen?

Ohne dass Snape es wirklich bemerkte, glitten seine Finger den Hals entlang und wanderten tiefer, liebkosten den Körper zärtlich durch den Stoff hindurch. Harry seufzte wohlig und begann kleine Kreise auf dem Oberkörper seines Lehrers zu ziehen. Er rutschte dichter an den Wärme ausstrahlenden Körper und berührte durch Zufall den Hals von Snape mit seinen Lippen.

Snape durchzog ein Kribbeln, als er bemerkte wie Harrys Lippen seinen Hals streiften. Vorsichtig dreht er sich in eine Position, in der er Harry betrachten konnte. Sacht strich er über die Wange seines Schülers und hob leicht dessen Kinn. Nur ein kurzer Kuss, mehr wollte er gar nicht. Nur einmal und dann nie wieder.

Die Lippen Harrys öffneten sich leicht und Snape konnte dieser Einladung nun nicht mehr widerstehen. Langsam senkte er seine Lippen auf die von Harry und übte leichten Druck aus.

Zu Anfang war Harry leicht verwundert, da er nicht ganz begriff, was passierte, doch dann erwiderte er den zarten Kuss und öffnete, ohne die kleinste Scheu, seine Lippen weiter, als eine vorwitzige Zunge um Einlass bat. Sowohl Harry, als auch Snape genossen diesen ersten Kuss in vollen Zügen und atmeten etwas schneller, nachdem sie sich mangels Sauerstoff voneinander hatten lösen müssen.

Snapes Hände waren in der Zwischenzeit nicht untätig gewesen und hatten sich ein Weg unter Harrys Kleidung gesucht. Dieser keuchte leicht, als ein Finger sanft über seine Brustwarze fuhr und diese neckte. Leicht umkreiste der Finger sie, bevor er darüber strich und dann mit Hilfe eines anderen Fingers an ihr zupfte, nur um dann zu seiner zweiten Brustwarze zu wechseln. Dort wiederholte sich das Spiel und Harry streckte sich den neckenden Fingern entgegen.

Harry sucht nach den Lippen seines Gegenübers und versiegelte diese mit den seinen. Diesmal war es nicht Snape, der um Einlass bat, sondern Harry. Nur zu gern teilte Snape seine Lippen und ließ Harry jeden Winkel seines Mundes erforschen. Zaghaft stupste Harry mit seiner Zunge die Snapes an, zog sich jedoch sofort wieder zurück.

Harry schmeckt so süß, nach mehr und so folgte Snape der fremden Zunge. Sacht fuhr er die Lippenkonturen von Harry nach und drang mit seiner Zunge in Harrys Mund ein, um seinen Gegenüber in einen langen und zärtlichen Kuss zu verwickeln.

Harry hatte seine Finger in Snapes Haaren vergraben, während seine andere Hand unablässig über dessen Rücken strich und einen Weg unter die Kleidung suchte. Als Harry jedoch keinen Weg fand, begnügte er sich damit Snape im Nacken zu kraulen und sich dichter an ihn zu lehnen.

Mit leichter Gewalt fingerte Snape an den Knöpfen von Harrys Hemd herum und hatte das Hemd schließlich geöffnet. Er wollte mehr von der warmen Haut unter seinen Fingern spüren. Er wollte ihn mit seiner Zunge, mit seinen Lippen liebkosen, schmecken und nichts auf der Welt konnte ihn jetzt davon abhalten. Außer seinem Verstand, der sich in genau diesem Moment wieder einschaltete.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig kam Severus Snape zur Besinnung. Harry war sein Schüler, sein Schützling und immer noch ein halbes Kind. Vorsichtig trennte sich Severus von Harrys weichen, nachgiebigen Lippen. Das was er sich wünschte, durfte nicht sein. Er durfte noch nicht einmal davon träumen, dass Harry seine Gefühle irgendwann erwidern würde. Harry würde ganz sicher niemals mit einem alten mürrischen Tränkemeister glücklich werden können und das Einzige was er wollte war, dass sein kleiner Schützling glücklich wurde. Niemals würde Harry hiervon erfahren und auch kein Anderer.

Mit einem Laut des Widerwillens hatte Harry bemerkt, wie sich die Lippen Snapes von den seinen lösten und versuchte diese nun wieder einzufangen. Er wollte doch mehr von dieser Wärme, die sich in seinem Körper unter diesen Zärtlichkeiten ausbreitete. Es war so schön.

Schmunzelnd blickte Severus auf Harry und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen, als sich Harry zu ihm beugt, um ihn zu küssen.

"Schlaf mein kleiner Schatz.", flüsterte er und befreite sich vorsichtig aus Harrys Umarmung. Ohne auf die Proteste Harrys zu achten, stand er auf, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel diesem bittenden Blick aus den grünen Augen Harrys zu widerstehen.

Bevor er jedoch das Zimmer mit der Blutprobe Harrys verließ, beugte er sich zu ihm hinab und küsste seinen Schützling federleicht auf die geschlossen Augenlieder.

"Schlaf dich aus.", sagte er sanft und verließ das Zimmer, in dem sich Harry in das Kissen kuschelte, das am intensivsten nach Severus roch.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ende

Die FF ist noch nicht beendet, aber ich werde vorübergehend keine neuen Teile hochladen, da ich die gesamte FF von vorne bis hinten überarbeite und so lange bleibt der kleine Teil im Netz. Bis die ersten Teile kommen, könnte etwas Zeit vergehen, aber ich werde mich beeilen.


End file.
